Strategy
by KamiaKotai
Summary: Tala is hard at work on his newest game plan. Bryan takes it upon himself to spice it up a bit. YAOI, LEMON, MxM


**_Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade and of its wonderful characters, or spaghetti...at least not yet. ._**

"Tala what the hell are you doing?" Bryan asked stalking into the kitchen as he watched his captain with amusement.

"I'm drawing out a strategy for my next battle. It's going to be awesome." He ended still watching as everything started to fall into place.

"With your dinner?" Bryan stood behind Tala cocking his head to the side trying to distinguish how exactly it looked like anything more that a bowl of spaghetti.

"You're just jealous you didn't think of it first." Tala retorted finally moving his eyes from the bowl to stare at the falcon.

"You caught me." Rolling his eyes Bryan took a seat next to Tala his eyes sweeping over his lover lustfully.

"Now this goes here, that goes there." Tala was muttering to himself his crystalline eyes scanning over every inch of the sauce covered mess.

Grey orbs watched intently waiting for the moment he wanted, the moment to strike. Tala himself was sitting in only his boxers having just woken from a nap a few hours before. What had possessed him to eat spaghetti Bryan didn't know. His eyes strayed again over the perfect form of the latter, pale skin, small build and the remaining scars completed the other. The only word to describe such a wonder: beautiful. Feeling a burning in his groin Bryan decided that the moment was now, extending an arm across the table he pushed the bowl away out from Tala's grasp the younger moving to reach for it. Bryan had other plans.

Grabbing Tala's arm Bryan hauled the wolf up and slammed his down on the table roughly. Moving to cover him he brought his lips down over the other in an almost bruising kiss, running his tongue across the others lip he begged for entrance. Hearing a muffled noise he pulled away from the other gasping for air when they parted. "What did you say?"

"I said what about my strategy? I have to finish it." Tala smirked enjoying being a tease when he knew the other was dying for contact.

"Ass." Bryan muttered before diving back down claiming the other's lips again pushing his tongue into the other's warm cavern. An instant later the kiss became an all out war both teens fighting for dominance over the other. Smirking into the other's mouth Bryan reached down and grasp the red-head tightly through his boxers.

Tala yelped in surprise glaring at Bryan for causing him to quit, eventually leading to his own downfall. His scowl left his face when he felt the other start to stroke him though the thin material, wrenching a moan from deep in his throat. Bucking his hips he growled in annoyance when Bryan pushed his him back down and pulled back all together. The falcons mouth moved to kiss at his neck nibbling his collar bone with perverted amusement. Sucking like a vacuum Bryan bit down on his neck: hard. Wincing slightly Tala whimpered softly the act causing discomfort let alone some pain.

"Ssshh love don't want to alert the neighbors?" Bryan warned knowing just how thin the walls were and that Spencer and Ian lived just next door. Reaching down further he slipped his hand under the other's waist band squeezing Tala's hardened cock in his large hand. Hearing the other's breath catch in his throat his started to pump starting slow letting his speed to build gradually. The wolf was being extremely vocal as he moaned and groaned throwing his head from side to side in pleasure. Staring down at his captain Bryan smirked at the expression the other wore, his eyes were screwed shut tightly his mouth slightly ajar and his entire face covered in sweat as he let out small quick pants.

"Bryan stop teasing." Tala whined his hands moving to grasp Bryan's shoulders in a bruising grip.

"Beg me." Bryan slowed his hands' motion while rubbing his thumb over the head of Tala's engorged length.

"Bryan just do it." Tala then went on to mumble the rest under his breath his face gaining a small tint to his sweat covered face.

"What was that I didn't catch what you said?" Bryan smirked although he already knew what Tala had said.

"I SAID TAKE ME! SCREW ME! FUCK ME SENSLESS FOR THE LOVE OF GOD BRYAN!" Tala shouted pushing his top half up and grabbing Bryan pulling the other down into a rough kiss.

"Okay Tala no need to shout." Bryan mocked taking his hand away and pulling Tala's boxers completely free letting them fall down the pale legs of the other. Tala shook his legs causing the cloth to roll off to the floor landing in a useless heap. Moving with quick hands Bryan quickly rid himself of his own clothing all the while planting rough kisses over Tala's chest stopping to suck on his hard nipples.

Pulling away Bryan sucked on his own fingers letting them drip with his own saliva preparing to use such substance as lubricant. Pushing in he entered two fingers at once waiting for Tala to relax before slowly pushing in and out, repeating the motion several times he continued to scissor Tala eventually adding a third then forth finger. When he was sure Tala was stretched enough he removed his slick fingers replacing them with one quick thrust. Tala moaned and arched pushing himself closer to Bryan needing more contact.

Starting off Bryan set his speed at a slow torturing pace watching as his captain writhed and whimpered practically begging for him to go faster. "Bryan..." Tala growled opening one eye to stare at the smug face of the falcon obviously enjoying his sly acts. Tala hated being tortured let alone controlled by another, using his remaining strength he pushed himself up and savagely grabbed Bryan's hips slamming him deep, fully burying him. Hearing Bryan let out a hiss he smiled to himself rolling his hips to add to the strain the other was trying to fight.

Bryan clenched his teeth together trying to keep control over the situation, cracking an eye open he licked his lips when he watched as Tala reached forward and began to stroke his own length letting out small noises as he did so. Bryan snapped. Leaning over he pulled himself out until just the tip was at Tala's moist entrance, using all the force he could muster he slammed back in leaving the other to yelp in surprise his eyes shooting open before closing screwed shut even tighter than before. Bryan forgot all about control, all about the pain the other may be receiving the only thing he thought about was fucking Tala to the point of confusion.

He did just that as he pulled out and slammed back in hitting Tala's prostate straight on. Tala moaned loudly trying to form words, "r-right th-there Bry-OH GOD!" He screamed louder when Bryan's sweaty hand moved up to grasp Tala's erection in a firm grip pumping in a quick motion using the other's pre-cum to wet him. "Bryan I-I'm going to-" His sentence was cut short when he exploded his world being filled with a white haze before it all went black. His inner muscles clamped down on Bryan in a vice grip milking the other of his own release.

Falling forward Bryan lay breathing heavy on Tala's chest trying his best to calm his own erratic breathing. Sweat soaked bodies mashed together leaving a hot, twisted mess of arms and legs, cocks and balls. Tala was the first to speak his blue eyes moving to stare at the floor which was now covered in his dinner having fallen from the table, "What about my strategy?" he asked dully his voice distant and winded.

"You'll just have to think of a new one." Bryan responded his eyes closed listening to the steady rhythm of his lover's heartbeat. "I could help you if you want." he added in feeling somewhat responsible for the disposal of the last one.

"Thanks for the offer Bry but I don't think Dickenson would allow us to fuck in the stadium." The red head smirked while imaging all the possibilities.

"You caught me." The falcon answered rolling his eyes.

**END**

_**

* * *

**__**A/N**_

_**Hey all this is my first Yaoi although yaoi is my fav. I decided to write one as a present, since it is Christmas right now. I started this awhile back but finished it today…on Christmas. Hope everyone likes it and please review and tell me what you think! Catcha' later. **_

_**-Tawnie **_


End file.
